BOND
by Kanarekana
Summary: It's about 4 years after the winter war...something happened to one of Ichigo's sister so he went to soul society to find her...i suck at summary gome...Pairings Hitsukarin, IchiRuki, GinMatsu, AkiraHina
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters...

BOND

Chapter 1

Being in Rukongai for 5 months, Ichigo still haven't lost hope that he will find her. He

wanted to say sorry for what he has said to her and hope's for her forgiveness. He hope

that a miracle will happen that she will still be able to remember him so that he can bring

her back and see his oldest sister smile again.

Looking at everyone that's helping him to find her. He can't stop feeling grateful, even if

they were only told by Yamamoto-soutaicho to help him. He was happy that even though

4 years have passed they were still by his side when he needs help. Even helping him find

her for months only taking a rest for awhile then continue searching again. They never

said anything behind his back. Maybe, just maybe they knew how he feel. He smiled and

decided that he can truly call them his _nakama. _He promised to himself that he will be by

their side when a time comes again that they needed help and hopes that he won't make

the same mistake that he had done. He won't forgive himself if that happens.

Ichigo and the others have decided to separate into 4 groups consisting of 4 members. So that it will be much easier to search. Ichigo and his group are in District 30. They are taking a rest under a big cherry Blossom tree. Rukia was looking at machine that Mayuri-taicho invented to help looking for her. It was a machine that can find any reiatsu. Even if they are hiding their reiatsu it can still find that person as long as you have a belonging of that said person or not it will not work. Ichigo was glad that he had brought with him her necklace when he went to soul society. The necklace that his idiotic father have given to Yuzu and Karin when they turned 12. It was one of her treasure. She never left their house with out it. It was a beautiful silver locket with a design of a treasure box. Looking at her locket makes him feel so sad. Sad because he never really knew who she really was. He thought that she can take care of herself because he knows that she's a strong person. He focused on his other little sister. Giving his full attention to her and forgetting on being a big brother to the other. He now regret it when she was gone. Ichigo felt someone's hand on is shoulder and looked at the person. He saw Rukia smiling at him as if telling him everything will be fine and that they will find her. Ichigo smiled a little then Rukia went back to what she was doing. He looked at Toushirou and Rangiku.

Rangiku was holding her sake bottle that she secretly took with her. Hitsugaya saw her and yelled at her. He approached Rangiku then took the bottle of sake from her then replaced it with a bottle of water. Rangiku was going to take her sake bottle back only to see her precious sake bottle turned into a big chunk of ice by her taichou. Rangiku started crying while telling curses and insults to her taichou. Like stupid midget or shorty with a stick up his ass or something like that. Hitsugaya just ignored her and sat beside Ichigo and started eating the food that he brought with him. Ichigo smiled at how childish Rangiku can be.

Meanwhile on Byakuya's group. They were in District 31. They're group consists of Byakuya, Renji, Ganju, and Hanatarou. Like Ichigo's group they were also taking a break. They were sitting beside the river. Byakuya was eating some food, while Renji and Ganju was playing some cards. Hanatarou was peeking some herbs that they can use.

On Mayuri's group, they were in District 32. They were also taking a break inside a tea

house. Their group consisted of Mayuri, Nemu, Soi Fon, and Nanao. Nemu was drinking

some tea while eating some sweets. Soi Fon was eating onigiri. While Nanao was

also drinking tea while writing something on her notebook with a scary expression on her

face scaring other people while others sweat dropped. Mayuri looking at Nanao thought

that maybe it was work that she had brought with her or maybe ways on how to torture

her _beloved taichou_. Suddeny, Nanao looked at Mayuri then adjusted her glasses and said,

"Is their something you need Korutsuchi-taicho?" with a cold tone voice. Mayuri

shuddered and sweat dropped and aswered stuttering "na...nandemonasai". Nanao nod

and continued what she was doing. Mayuri sighed and thanked that his daughter Nemu

wasn't like Nanao. He pittied Kyouraku for having a scary fukutaicho. Then Mayuri

continued eating. Meanwhile in Seiretei Kyouraku who was lying down the grass looking

at the sky sneezed. Kyouraku smiled and thought that it must be nanao thinking of him

and wishing that he was by her side.

On the last group which is Zaraki's group. Their group consists of Zaraki, Yachiru, Yumichika, and Ikaku. Well...no one know's where they are. Zaraki didn't took one of Mayuri-taicho's invention which is also a transmitter and they will be able to contact each other. He trusted Yachiru more who doesn't even know the reiatsu of the person that they are looking for. Wherever they are it must be the place where yachiru want's to be.

**NOTE: I'm sorry about my english. I'm also sorry if I made mistakes it's my first time writing a fanfic. Please review but please be gentle nee...^^... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and any characters...**

Chapter 2

For 2 days, Ichigo's Group have been searching in District 30. Their was still no sign of Katin. When they decided to take a break it started raining. They found an abandoned old house in the forest. They stayed their, while waiting for the rain to stop. Ichigo looked at Rukia and said "Rukia can you contact the others and tell them that we're going to District 33 when the rain stop". "hai" said Rukia. Then she started contacting the others.

Ichigo was really tired like everyone. He decided to sit at the corner of the house. While looking at the rain it makes him remember about the past. It was also raining when his mother died. It was also raining when she died. If only he ran after her then she will still be alive and their family will still be the same. When he remembers the past it makes him feel so weak. Weak that he wasn't able to protect the one he loves even though no one blames him and that it wasn't really his fault. It was only fate that all of those happened. He wanted to cry right now, but he already shed so many tears that not one tear fall down on his cheeks. "Karin" Ichigo whispered. Then he let darkness take control.

At Ichigo's Dream

Ichigo was walking in a very dark place. It was cold yet calming. He kept walking until he saw a light. Then he runned and then suddenly the place became bright. It was to bright that Ichigo closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes he was standing in their house. Then he heard voices and someone crying. Then suddenly Ichigo remembered. It was the night when he and karin had a fight. Yuzu was crying because it was the first time that they had a real fight and she doesn't want to see 2 of the most important people in her life fight. That night their father wasn't home so no one was able to stop them.

The fight started when Karin asked him if she can become a shinigami like him. He said no and told her that she won't be able to survive the training and that she's not that strong to become one. Even though, he knew that Karin was strong enough to become one and that he can tell that karin was determined to become a shinigami. He lied to her, so that he can protect her from danger and that Karin will just forget about it. But he was wrong. Karin asked why and became angry at him. He yelled at her and told her that he won't let her become a shinigami because she was weak. It only made Karin become more angry and said that she was strong enough and that she can take care of herself. They kept on fighting until Ichigo slapped Karin on her cheeks. Then Ichigo started comparing her to yuzu and told her that she should have been like yuzu and to start acting like a girl. Karin's eyes was wide. She couldn't believe what had happened. She was holding the side of her cheeks that ichigo had slapped awhile ago. Then tears started to fall down her cheeks. Ichigo stared at Karin. He felt guilty of what he had done and wanted to say sorry but no words comes out of his mouth. They stayed silent for awhile. When Ichigo was about to say sorry. Suddenly Karin yelled "I Hate you" then she runned and left him. Ichigo was shock. Yuzu went inside of his room. She was crying and hugged her brother.

When they calmed down. They went down and sat at the table. Yuzu made hot chocolate for the two of them. While Ichigo was drinking his hot chocolate, yuzu told Ichigo that Karin went out of the house and was crying. He stopped drinking then stared at yuzu. Yuzu stared at her brother. They stayed silent for awhile. Then suddenly their phone rang. Yuzu was the one who answered the phone. The next thing that he saw was that yuzu started crying hard. He asked her and said that Karin was stabbed by a drunk yakuza. They said that Karin lost so much blood and that help arrived late. They said that her chance of survival was low and that it will be a miracle if she survive.

At that time it felt as if time has stopped. Ichigo couldn't believe what was happening. He approached his sister and hugged her and ichigo started crying. When they stopped crying, they hurried going to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital. They were told where karin was. When they got into her room the doctor was their. He was shock to see Ishida Ryuken. Ryuken looked at the siblings then stared at Ichigo. He can see the sadness in both Ichigo and Yuzu. He feels the same because Karin was also like his own daughter.

After the Winter War, Ryuken and Isshin became good friends again. They sometimes visits each others house on holidays. That's why when Ryuuken heard that a girl with Shoulder length black hair with blue eyes was brought to the hospital. He hurried to see if it was one of the daughter of his friend and he was right. He tried everything he can do to save her but is was useless. She had lost so much blood and help arrived late. It will take a miracle for her to survive. He felt sad that Karin will die at such a young age. That's when he thought of making up a lie. He didn't cared if it means lying to everyone. As long as everything will be back to normal. He called Urahara and told him to bring some soul candy at Karakura Hospital. Urahara complied Tessai arrived with the soul candy and now that Ichigo is here everything will go according to his plan.

Ryuuken approached Ichigo. He whispered to Ichigo to go with him to his office so that no one will hear what they will be talking about. Ichigo complied and told yuzu that he will be back. They left the room and went to Ryuuken's office. When they reached his office he sat at his chair while Ichigo sat at the chair across him. He took out the soul candy from his cabinet. He saw Ichigo's confused expression. Then Ryuuken started talking. First, he told Ichigo that he was sorry and that karin will only last for an hour. Ichigo's expression turned to sadness. Ryuuken continued, he told him that he got the soul candy from urahara and that he was planning on giving one soul candy to karin after karin's soul leaves her body. He also told ichigo that he was planning on lying that Karin was in a coma. He also told him that while they are taking care of karin's body in karakura, Ichigo will look for Karin's soul in soul society and bring her back. It was a plan that Ryuuken knew will succedd, because he knew that Kurosaki's have strong bonds with each other that they will do anything to make the people they cared for to be happy even if it cost their life. Ichigo was staring at ryuuken. Everything that ryuuken said was sinking in and he nod. Ryuuken saw the determination in Ichigo's eyes. He was now sure that everything will be fine. He told Ichigo to go back to the room and bring with him that soul candy. He told him that he will come back after an hour to start the plan. Ichigo nod and said thank you then left.

When Ichigo arrived at the room. He heard yuzu whispering some things to karin. He felt guilty that it was his fault that yuzu will be apart from karin. He approached yuzu then yuzu looked at ichigo. Tears where falling from her face. She'd been crying for so long it. When they got into the hospital it started raining. As if the rain was crying with them. Ichigo smiled then hugged his sister.

For 1 hour they stayed beside karin. When Ryuuken arrived. He told Ichigo that he had called isshin and that he also told him about their plan. Isshin agreed with the plan and thanked ryuuken for taking care of his children while he was gone. Even though he only visit for a short time Isshin was grateful. Isshin also said that his counting on his idiotic son to find his beloved daughter or else he will go to Soul Society and find karin by himself. They told yuzu to go out of the room and eat some food for they still haven't eaten dinner. Yuzu nodded then left the room. Then they started their plan. Ichigo putted the soul candy on karin's mouth then they told the mod soul to stay asleep and act as if she's in coma. The mod soul complied then ryuuken told ichigo that he will report what had happened to karin and that the rest is up to him to find his sister's soul in soul society. Ichigo nodded then said that he can count on him. Ryuuken smiled then left the room. Ichigo stared at karin's body who is now inhabited with a mod soul. He didn't saw Karin's soul leave from her body. Then he remembered that Urahara told him in the past that there are people that when they died their soul will immediately go to soul society. Maybe karin was like that them. Then he left the room and went to find Yuzu.

When he found Yuzu. She was eating by herself at the canteen. She was staring to nothing. Then Ichigo sat at the chair across yuzu's. Yuzu feeling her brother's presence looked at ichigo.

For 4 years, Yuzu was able to see souls and her reiatsu has grown but not as strong as her little sister and big brother. She was also told about Shinigami by her father when he told everyone about his past. She also found out that Postuf's name was really Kon and that he was a mod soul that sometimes controls her older brother's body when he was fighting hollows or on soul society. She had a feeling that Ichigo had decided to go to Soul Society and find Karin. She stared at Ichigo. She sighed. "Nee Onii-chan are you going?" asked yuzu. Ichigo looked at her then nod. "I see, then I should tell you something before you go to soul society. I'll tell you about it when we go home." said yuzu. "sure" said Ichigo. They stayed silent for awhil then yuzu started eating. Ichigo stood up and then decided to buy some food for him to eat. After they eat, they left the hospital and went home.

When they arrived home. They both went to Ichigo's room. Yuzu sat at Ichigo's bed while Ichigo prepared somethings that he will bring to soul society. Yuzu started talking and told Ichigo about Karin's secret. While listening Ichigo can't stop the feeling of being mad at himself. He didn't knew that Karin was in so much fine. Karin was so good at hiding things that why he didn't knew about it. He felt guilty that he thought that Karin can take care of herself while he takes care of yuzu. No one was able to look after karin not even their father. Isshin became much busy since he need to make a living for everyone. That's why Karin was left alone. No one to turn to when she need help. Ichigo cried. Then told himself that when he sees karin again he will become the best big brother and that he will never leave karin alone. After Yuzu told everything to ichigo she took out a necklace from her pocket. She gave it to ichigo and told him that he should give it Karin when he sees her. Ichigo didn't want to take it but yuzu insisted on him bringing it with him. She told him that karin should have it back because it was one of her treasure. Ichigo gave up and took it from yuzu and said that he will give it back to karin. Yuzu smiled. Then she helped Ichigo pack his things. After Packing his things he said goodbye to yuzu. Yuzu told him that he should promise her that he will do anything to find karin even if it will take a year for him to find her. Ichigo smiled and Promised yuzu. Then he left for soul society with urahara's help. Before going to Soul society he had promised that he will find karin and he will do that no matter what happens.

Back to District 30

Rukia's POV

Rukia was sitting across Ichigo. She looked at Ichigo and smiled. Awhile ago ichigo has a frown on his face but now he was smiling while sleeping. Ichigo must be dreaming something good. It was the first time that he had seen Ichigo sleeping peacefully. She was happy that Ichigo can now take a good sleep. Rukia was shock when he heard that Ichigo was in soul society. He only comes when he was called by Yamamoto-soutaicho. She had a bad feeling about Ichigo's sudden visit on Soul Society and she was right. When she saw Ichigo she asked him why he suddenly went here. Ichigo told her about everything and that he asked yamamoto-soutaicho to look for her in rukongai. It was a miracle that Yamamoto-soutaicho said yes. Now they've been searching for karin.

Rukia looked at the rain. She had just finished contacting the others. Like them they we're also taking a break. No on still haven't seen Zaraki's team. She just hopes that they will be able to find them later. She hopes that the rain will subside and that they can continue looking for karin. She felt sad for ichigo. She also feels because Karin was like a little sister to her. It's been so long since she had seen Karin. She was surprised when she found out what had happened to her. She wish that they will be able to find her fast. She looked at Toushirou and Rangiku. They were also taking a rest. Rukia stood up and took something from her bag. She took out a blanket and approached Ichigo. She putted the blanket on him then smiled. It was a good thing that Her nii-sama told her to bring an extra blanket for the journey. She was glad that she listened and brought one. She went back to her place and sat. She took out a blanket then started sleeping.

Rangiku's POV

Rangiku wasn't really sleeping. She just decided to rest her eyes for a bit. She was silently looking at Rukia. She had known for years that there is something going on between Ichigo and Rukia. The only thing that needs to happen is for someone to push them to confess to each other. She had thought of doing it but stopped herself from doing it because she want the 2 to confess to each other by themselves. She will be watching them from a far even if it takes a long time. She had wished that Rukia should have sat beside to ichigo but she decided to sit across him. She sighed. She miss Gin. If only Gin can come with them. But he was busy with his Captain Work. Gin protected her at the winter war. He betrayed Aizen for her and helped them kill Aizen. After the winter war, Yamamoto-soutaicho ordered to watch him before he free to roam seiretei like before. He was entrusted the 12th division. Mayuri putted a virus/germ inside his body. It was a self detonating germ that Mayuri-taicho had invented. It was program to self-destruct if Gin betrayed Seiretei again. After 2 years, he was trusted by Yamamoto-soutaicho and became the 3rd captain.

Gin and Matsumoto started living together. She trust Gin that he will never betray her again and he also promised her that he will never leave her again. She was happy now. She hopes that her Taicho will also find the same happiness that she had found. Now that Momo and Kira became a couple. Momo doesn't have enough time to take care of her little brother. That's why rangiku had been a matchmaker for her taicho but she can't find the right girl for him. She hopes that when they found karin. Hitsugaya will be able to fall in love with karin or even become close to her. Thinking about it makes Matsumoto smile.

She looked outside. It was still raining. They still have to continue looking for Karin. Matsumoto decided to take a rest.

Hitsugaya's POV

Like Matsumoto, He wasn't asleep. He was meditating. He had been doing this for the 4 years it's his way to relieve stress and to stay calm. After all, If you have a fukutaicho like Matsumoto you'll lose your insanity if your not calm. But right now, he was thinking of something else. He had met Karin in the past. When he helped her team win a game and he saved her from a hollow attack. He knew that there is something else that ichigo is hiding. He can see it in his eyes. It's the eyes of a person who had failed to protect someone with a combination of guilt. He doesn't know the whole story but, he has feeling that in the past 4 years something might have changed from the kurosaki family, but right now it was still a mystery to him. He will find out about it when they had found Karin.

He opened his eyes. Everyone was sleeping. They must be very tired. After all, they had been searching non-stop for 5 months. Even he was tired but he doesn't feel sleepy. He closed his eyes again then started meditating. He will wake them up when the rain had stopped.

When the rain had stopped. Toushiro had waken up Rukia, Ichigo, and Matsumoto. Then they decided to continue their search for Karin. Rukia told them that they will search at District 34 because Mayuri's Group are already in District 33. Then they went to District 34. Hoping that this time they will find Karin.

NOTE: sorry if Rukia, Rangiku, and Hitsugaya's POV are short nee... next time i'll make it longer. The next chapter will be about Byakuya and Mayuri's Group. Im also thinking of not making a chapter about Zaraki's team. They'll show up on future chapter nee... Also on Chapter 4 it will be about Karin nee...^^...

Please Review...^^...

I also want to thank girlX901 for the review and thank you KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913 for the advice.

: I didn't copy the title from naruto nee...The title has something to do with the story nee...^^...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters...**

**Chapter 3**

At District 35

Renji's POV

Renji was getting water from the river to bring for their search for Karin. For the past 3 months, the one who was responsible of doing it was Hanatarou. Byakuya-taicho said that it was unfair that Hanatarou was the only one who always gets water. He said that they should take turns but Ganju said that it will be much fun if they play rock, paper, scissors. The loser will be the one who gets water. It was weird that Byakuya-taicho agreed. Renji sighed. "Stupid Ganju" Renji cursed. Byakuya-taicho was good at it. The first one who always win was Byakuya-taicho then Hanatarou. Then it was between him and Ganju. As always he loses. That's why for 2 months he was the one who always gets water. He sighed. "maybe byakuya-taicho agreed because he knew he was good at it" thought renji. Then he continued getting water.

After getting water, he stood up then started walking. While walking, he thought of the day Ichigo suddenly went to Soul Society. He thought that maybe it was part of ichigo's plan to surprise Rukia because he was going to confess his love for her. He was wrong. When he met Ichigo, he was not like the ichigo he remembered. The Ichigo he met was silent and was always looking into nothing, as if there is something bothering him. He had seen this kind of Ichigo before, but he rarely see him like that. It was those time when he was having problems or was mad at himself. Like when he was facing his inner hollow.

When he talked to Ichigo. He asked him what was troubling him. Ichigo told him everything. He felt bad for Ichigo. After all, he had never heard of someone remembering their memories when they were still alive when they arrived at soul society. If their was people like them then they must be special or they have something or someone special that they didn't want to forget. Even if they find Ichigo's little sister, his sure that she won't be able to remember him. He sighed. It will be hard for ichigo. Maybe Mayuri-taicho can help. He sighed again. When the time comes he will be by Ichigo's side and cheer him up. After all they are friends and he won't leave a friend alone especially when he has problems. He smile. When he saw everyone he ran then gave them their water bottle.

Ganju's POV

When Renji arrived , he received his water bottle then putted it on his bag. He was happy that Byakuya-sama agreed to his idea. It gave him time to rest but he kinda feel bad for renji. Then he remembered the day Ichigo went to their house. He was shock when he heard that Ichigo was in their house with some Taicho and Fukutaicho of the Gotei 13. He heard from his sister that Ichigo wanted someone to help them look for his sister. She was thinking of sending one of her man but he voluntered to go. His sister was shocked because it was the first time that he wanted to go to a mission without being beaten by her. He told her that he knows how Ichigo feels. He can still remember the pain of losing someone important to you. It was hard when his brother died. He felt as if he had lost the will to live. It was thanks to his family and friends who was with him all the way. That's why he was able to survive and move forward. Now it was his time to help. He will do everything to help Ichigo on finding his little sister. No matter what happened he won't leave his friend and the fact that Ichigo kinda remind him of his deceased brother. He sighed. He looked at the sky. It's not the time to think about the past. He should focus on what was happening now. He took his bag then took out his food then started eating. It's still a long journey until they find Ichigo's little sister.

Hanatarou's POV

He was organizing the herbs that he had picked from the journey. He smiled. It will help the 4th division to make new medicines to heal shinigami's who are hurt. He remembered when he was told by Unohana-taicho that he will be going with Ichigo to find his little sister. It was unexpected. He asked Unohana-taicho why he was the one going with Ichigo. Unohana-taicho said that it was because Ichigo knows him and that he had met Karin in the past, when he was sent on a mission on Karakura Town. It was true that he had met Karin. He had also met her older twin sister Yuzu. Isshin let him live in their house until he had finished his mission. He can say that he was kinda close with them after all he had stayed with for 2 months.

It was a good experience living with the Kurosaki's. Everyone was nice but their father was weird. He can't believe when he found out that he was an ex-captain. He was much closer with Yuzu than Karin. It wasn't because Karin ignores him or something it's just that Karin was always outside the house playing soccer with her guy friends. It was fun living with them and was thankful for them. That's why he agreed on joining the search for Kurosaki Karin so that he can help them. Without noticing he was already finished organizing the herbs. He putted the herbs on his bag. He stood up the went to the forest. He looked at the sky then smiled. He'll find some more herbs before they continue looking for Kain.

Byakuya's POV

While eating Onigiri, Byakuya was still thinking why he had agreed to join Ichigo on finding his little sister. He could have told Yamamoto-soutaicho no like the other captains, but instead he said yes. Maybe it was because he wanted to return the favor when Ichigo saved Rukia when was going to be executed because of disobeying the law of Seiretei 4 years ago. Maybe it was because Ichigo made him remember his deceased wife Hisana. Like Ichigo, Hisana kept looking for her little sister until she died. Or maybe he just want to meet his Future sister-in-law. Whatever the reason was it was still a mystery to him.

Then he remembered what he and Rukia talked about before they started searching for Ichigo's little sister. Rukia had asked him if it was possible for them to adopt Karin when they find her. He was shocked and didn't know what to say. He knew that she was serious when she had asked him about. He can see it in her eyes. She wasn't fooling around. She must have known that it will be impossible for Yamamoto-soutaicho to allow Ichigo bring his little sister back to the Human World. The only way for it to happen is that Karin will become a shinigami that will take 6 years. Ichigo isn't a person who will wait for that long. The easier way is for Karin to be adopted by one of them noble clan in Seiretei. Until know he still haven't given Rukia his answer. He told her that he will think about it and that he will decide when that have found Ichigo's little sister. He sighed then continued eating.

After taking a rest they continued their mission.

Meanwhile at District 33

Mayuri, Nemu, Soi Fon, and Nanao had agreed on separating in two groups so that they will be much faster on searching for Karin. Also they can go to the next District. Mayuri was with Nemu while, Soi Fon was with Nanao. They decided to meet the next day.

Mayuri's POV

He was glad that he was able to be apart from Nanao. Nanao kinda scared him. So it feels good to be away from the girl. It's the first time that he pities Kyoraku-taicho. If he was the one who have a scary fukutaicho like nanao he would been dead a long time ago. He sighed.

While walking he remembered when Ichigo suddenly appeared in Seireitei and barged in Yamamoto-soutaicho's headquarter. He told Yamamoto-soutaicho that he needs help on finding his little sister. It was the right time to test his new invention. He was glad that it worked or else it would have gone into waste. It was also the right time to study people who live in Rukongai. It was also the right opportunity to study Kurosaki's little sister. He smiled then continued his search. Excited on what will happen when they find the litlle kurosaki.

Soi Fon's POV

Soi Fon was glad that she won't be able to see Mayuri. Whenever she sees the Captain of the 12th Division gives her the creeps. She doesn't know why. It could be because of how he looks or the way he acts or something else. It will still be a mystery to her. It was good that she was paired with nanao. She can focus on the mission and be able to finish it faster. She hopped through the houses and continued searching.

Nanao's POV

Nanao was walking through the streets of District 33. Soi Fon and her decided to separate and meet in the tea house that they saw awhile ago. While walking, she remembered what her taicho had done. She was furious with her taicho. She should have been doing her work right now instead of looking for Ichigo's little sister. It's not because she hated Ichigo or something. It's just because she have so much work to finish and that her taicho won't be doing any work which will result to more work to do. Just thinking about it makes her want to go back and make her taicho suffer. It was also a surprise that she was going with them. She heard that her taicho was the one coming with them but she was forced to take his place when he suddenly disappeared at the day when they were going to start thei search for Ichigo's little sister. She wouldn't be this mad if only he told her about it so that she could have finished her work Nanao sighed. Theirs nothing that she can do now. All that she can do is to finish the mission then go back. She'll think about how to torture her taicho later.

Meanwhile at Seireitei

Yamamoto-soutaicho had a very unexpected visitor. Just awhile ago someone asked him if Karin can be adopted to their clan. He wasn't sure what will happen if he had said yes that's why he answered that he will thinking about it.

He looked outside then sighed. He had a weird feeling that something big will happen and that it will affect Seireitei. Whatever it is, it's all up to them to decide.

**NOTE: hehe...Chapter 3 finished. I hope people liked it nee. In the next chapter Karin will make her appearance. Also, Zaraki's group might make a cameo.**

**If you have a guess of who wanted to adopt Karin you can tell me nee...^^...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Bleach.^^.**

**Chapter 4**

Somewhere in Rukongai

It was a very hot day. Everyone was busy while others was doing nothing. A girl with long Black Hair and dark blue eyes wearing a blue kimono with a design of iris flowers. She was with a little boy with spiked light blue hair and beautiful amethyst eyes. He was wearing a Red Kimono. They were walking in the middle of the streets. Whenever they walk in town everyone always look at them with hate and disgust in their eyes. At first it was hard for them and they always lose their cool and the girl always yell at them but now they were used to it and ignores their glare.

When they first arrive in Rukongai no one wanted to adopt them. They didn't know why but they didn't cared for them like how they care for other souls that arrive in Rukongai. Only one person was kind to adopt them and love them like his own child. He was an old man who lives in the forest. In the past he adopted a boy who later became a shinigami who sometimes visits them. They were like one happy family. They cared for each other and won't wish for something else.

The girl stopped walking and the boy also stopped. The girl sighed. She looked at the little boy beside her then smiled. "Nee Kaze-chan do you want to go home now?" asked the Girl. Kaze looked at her and smiled then answered "Hai Karin-neechan." Karin smiled. Whenever Karin see Kaze smile always makes her smile. He was like her other half. Some one that completes her. Even though they aren't really blood related she cared for him like her own sibling. Whenever he cries her heart cries. When his happy she's also happy. When someone hurt him she will hurt them as well. No matter what happens she was always by his side. Like a mother protecting her child. She sighed. 'I wish for his happiness.' She thought. Then they started walking and went home.

When they arrived at the house. They saw their grandfather sitting beside the window admiring the beauty of nature. Karin and Kaze smiled. 'He really loves nature.' Karin thought. The old man once lived in the town but because of his love of nature he decided to move in the forest and live there. They went inside the house then approached their grandfather. "Were home Ojisan." said Karin smiling. Their grandfather looked at them then smiled and said "Okaeri Kaze-chan Karin-chan." "Do you want some tea Ojisan?" asked Karin. Their grandfather nodded. "Kaze stay with Ojisan while I make tea ok." said Karin. Kaze nodded then sat beside their grandfather with a smile on his face. While karin went to their small kitchen to make tea.

While making tea Karin remembered the day the she arrived in Rukongai. It was the day that Karin will not forget for a long time.

Flashback

When Karin woke up it was raining hard. She stood up and saw the way that people look at her. She was confused why they look at her with disgust and anger in their eyes. She didn't know why. She didn't do something bad to them to make them hate her. Then she felt her stomach grumbling. 'I'm hungry.' thought Karin. It felt as if she hadn't eaten for a long time. 'I can't waste time standing and doing nothing. I need to find shelter and some food to eat or else I might pass out.' thought Karin. Then she started walking. While walking every person she passed by had the same look on her like the others. She frowned. 'What did I do to make them mad at me?' asked Karin to herself. She stopped walking and looked at them. Then sighed. 'Whatever it is I should just ignore them. It's not like I did something bad to them.' thought Karin. She continued walking and ignored the looks that everyone was giving her.

She didn't know where to go. It's also obvious that no one wants to help her. They didn't care that she was wet and needed help. They didn't care that she might get sick if she don't find a place to stay at. It's as if she's a walking virus that will harm them or kill them. She sighed. While walking she looked at the sky. 'I should find a shelter fast. It looks like the rain won't stop anytime.' thought Karin. She walked and walked. Letting her feet take her to her destination. Even though she doesn't know where that is.

She walked and walked until she reached the forest. Somehow some weird energy was pulling her to go their. Then suddenly she felt so weak. She was also hungry. 'I'm so tired. I better find a place to stay or else I'll lose consciousness in this forest.' thought Karin. She continued walking until she saw a giant tree. 'Maybe I can stay their for awhile until the rain stop.' thought Karin. She approached the tree then sat under it. 'It's so cold. I feel so weak.' thought Karin. Then slowly she lost consciousness.

When she woke up, Everything was a blur. She felt warm. 'Where am I?' asked Karin to herself. She didn't know where she was and how she got their. Then she heard 2 people talking. "Oji-chan she's awake now." said the child. "Be quiet Kaze you'll surprise her." said the old man. "Gome." said Kaze. Then her vision was normal now. She slowly sat down and looked around the house. It was an old house enough for 3 people to live in. Then she looked at the people who took care of her. She looked at the boy whose name was Kaze. He had short spiked light blue hair and beautiful amethyst eyes. He had pale skin like her. Then she looked at the old man. He looked like in his 50's or 60's. He had short brown hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing a gray kimono. He was not tall but not short. He was smiling at her which made her smile. For some weird reason the old man's smile made her warm and happy. "Thank you for helping me." said Karin. "It's nothing. I was surprised when we saw you outside. It was raining so hard so we decided to bring you back to our house." said the old man. "Thank you I owe you my life." said Karin. "It's nothing. If you want you can live with us." said the old man. "Hontou?" asked Karin. "Hai." answered the old man smiling. "Arigatou. I'd be happy to live with the 2 of you." said Karin. "Does that mean you'll be my nechan?" asked Kaze. Karin nodded. "YEHEY I have a neechan." said Kaze while jumping around the house. "By the way my names Karin." said Karin. "Welcome to the our family Karin-chan." said the old man smiling.

End Flashback

It was the day that was one of the important days in her life. When no one wanted to help her. They found her and took care of her and welcomed her with open arms. She love them with all her heart. Karin smiled. 'I'll protect them with my life.' thought Karin. Then Karin finished making tea then went back to Kaze and her grandfather.

At night

While sleeping Karin was sweating hard. She was dreaming of people that she had never seen before. She can see their bodies but their face was blurred. They were a weird but happy family. Their father was like an idiot and acts like a child. The girl was sweet and kind. When she looked at the eldest child. Her head started to hurt. She was about to say something but then she heard someone say "DAME!!! you shouldn't remember." "Doushite?" asked Karin. Then suddenly everything went black. Then suddenly she woked up. She sat down and was breathing heavily. She looked at Kaze and their Grandfather. They were sleeping peacefully. She smiled. Then she wiped the sweat on her head using the sleeved of her kimono and started sleeping again.

The Next Day

Karin and Kaze was told to buy some food for their Oniichan will visit tomorrow. They went to town to buy some ingredients for the food that they were going to cook.

While buying the ingredients that they needed. The ground suddenly started to shake. The people panicked and looked for a safe place to hide. Karin and Kaze didn't moved and stayed to where they were. Then they heard a voice. They looked at where the voice came from. They saw a bold guy with a red eyeliner, a guy who has a yellow and red feather on his right eyebrow who looks like a girl, a huge guy with spiked hair with bells at the end of each hair. He was also wearing an eye patch on his right eye, and a pink haired girl hanging at the shoulder of the big guy. They were heading their way to where Karin and Kaze was. They were running so fast that when they passed by Karin and Kaze things started to fly. Then they were gone and it stopped shaking. The people came out of their hiding place then started putting back the things that flew when they passed by.

After they bought the foods that they needed Karin and Kaze went home. Karin can't forget what just happened. She was sure that her eyes and the pink haired girl eyes had met and that the girl had said something important to her. She didn't heard what it was but for some weird reason she knew that it was something important. She sighed. 'Whatever it was I don't need to worry about it.' thought Karin

Meanwhile at Seireitei

Yamamoto-Soutaicho was again visited by the person who wanted to adopt Karin. It seems that 'they' were serious of adopting Karin. He sighed. 'Whatever happens it's for Ichigo to decided.' thought Yamamoto-Soutaicho.

**NOTE: YO!!! sorry for the VERY VERY VERY LATE UPDATE. I was busy with school. I also have clinicals on Tuesday and Thursday so I didn't had enough time to do my stories. I hope you liked it nee.^^. I'll update next time.^^.**

**Thank you for the reviews nee...^^...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Bleach characters...^^...**

**Chapter 5**

Ichigo's group was no in District 40. Last night Ichigo was sure that even it was just for a short time he had felt Karin's Reiatsu. He told Rukia about it but she told him that nothing came out of the machine. Rukia told him that it must be his imagination. After all they have been searching for Karin without any rest for 48 hours straight. For some weird reason they were able to survive it without fainting. That's why they had decided to take a break for awhile. Even thought Ichigo was convinced a little he was still sure that he wasn't imagining things. He really felt his little sister reiatsu and he was determined to find where it was. Even though it means looking for a very small thing through millions of things he will find her.

Then they started walking. They decided to split into 2 groups. Rukia and Ichigo. Hitsugaya with Rangiku. They decided to meet in the forest. Rukia and Ichigo was walking when suddenly Rukia spotted someone she knew from her division. She runned then Ichigo was surprised then followed Rukia. Then suddenly Rukai yelled "Tachibana-san." Then the guy looked at her with a surprised look. He stopped walking waiting for Rukia to reach him. When Rukia and Ichigo reached him. Tachibana smiled at them then said "Kuchiki-san I didn't knew that you were here." Rukia smile back then said "I also didn't knew that you are here." "Well, I was going to visit my family in District 46. I was just looking for something to bring for them." "Oh. Now I remember. Taichou said something about someone who wanted to take a break to visit his family in Rukongai. I didn't knew that it was you. Sorry about that." said Rukia. "Hai. It's ok. Anyway, not to be rude but who is the guy with you?" asked Tachibana. "Oh. Sorry about that. I forgot to introduce to you Kurosaki Ichigo. His the subsubstitute Shinigami in Karakura Town." answered Rukia. Tachibana looked at Ichigo then gestured to shake hands with Ichigo. Ichigo shaked hands with him then said "Nice to meet you Tachibana-san."

After shaking hands, they continued walking in the street of District 40."Kuchiki-san I'm just curious but why are you here in District 40? If I remember right someone was given the mission of monitoring District 40 from Hollows." said Tachibana. "Well, we are here for a special mission." said Rukia. "Special Mission? I didn't heard from Ukitake-taichou that our Division was given a special mission." said Tachibana. "It wasn't given to our Division. It's a mission that only the Captain and Vice-Captain of the Gotei 13 knows about. I was picked by Ukitake-Taichou to go to this mission because I know a lot about the person that we are looking for." said Rukia. "So your looking for someone in Rukongai. Is this person Dangerous or something?" asked Tachibana. "Well...Ano...hmm...How can I say it..." answered Rukia. Then suddenly Ichigo spook "We are looking for my Little Sister. I was the one who asked Yamamoto-Soutaichou to help me look for my little sister who is here in Rukongai." said Ichigo. Tachibana and Rukia looked at Ichigo. They can tell from his eyes that we was hurt and guilty. Whenever the topic about Karin was talked about he always had the same look. "Sorry about that. I didn't know that it was a personal matter. Gomenasai Kurosaki-san." said Tachibana bowing at Ichigo. "It's ok Tachibana-san." said Ichigo with a small smile on his face. Tachibana looked at him then said "ok." said they started walking again. The whole time they were silent.

When they got into the forest Toushirou and Rangiku was already there waiting for Rukia and Ichigo to arrive. They stopped walking. "Did you find anything Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki?" asked Toushirou. They both shook their heads. "Ara. Aren't you Tachibana Kyouki of the 13th Division?" asked Rangiku looking at Tachibana. "Hai. Matsumoto-Fukutaichou." answered Tachibana. "So, why are you with Rukia-chan and Ichigo and more importantly what are you doing here in Rukongai. Your usually working in the Barracks helping Ukitake-taichou with paper works when his Fukutaichou is busy and Rukia-chan is sent in a mission." said Rangiku. "Kuchiki-san saw me awhile go when I was looking for a gift to bring to my family." said Tachibana. "Oh. That's so nice. So your going to visit your family in Rukongai. Your so lucky." said Rangiku with a cheerful voice and a big smile on her face."Hai. I am lucky. It's been 3 months since I last saw them." said Tachibana with a smile. "What District do your family live at Tachibana-san?" asked Toushirou. "They're in District 46 Hitsugaya-Taichou." answered Tachibana. "Hn." said Toushirou. Then he stared at Tachibana. "What's wrong Taichou? Why are you staring at Tachibana-san like that?" asked Rangiku. Toushirou ignored Rangiku's Question. For some weird reason he have a gut feeling that when they come with Tachibana that there is a chance of finding Karin. He didn't know why but he was willing to take a risk instead of doing nothing. Usually, he was right when he feels something like this. "Is it ok if we go with you?" asked Toushirou. Tachibana was shocked. It was rare for a Captain from the Gotei 13 to ask someone if they can go with them to their house. It was a honor if that happens. "Hai. I will be honored to have you all visit my house." aswered Tachibana. "Arigatou. Kuchiki-san contact everyone and tell them that we're heading to District 46." ordered Toushirou. "Hai Hitsugaya-Taichou." said Rukia. Then she started contacting Byakuya's group and Kurotsuchi's group. After contacting them they decided to continue walking and go to Tachibana's house.

After 3 days of journey, they arrived at District 46. At the time that they got in District 46 Ichigo started to act weird. He kept on looking every place as if he was looking for something that he had lost. They walked then stopped when Tachibana told them that he was going to buy some sweets for his little brother and grandfather for they have a sweet tooth. While Tachibana was buying sweets Ichigo suddenly runned. Everyone was surprised what he had done. "ICHIGO where are you going?" yelled Rukia. "Karin. She's here somewhere." said Ichigo while running. "Nani?"said Rukia. Then she followed Ichigo. Tachibana surprised of what had just happened paid in a hurry then ran after Rukia and Ichigo. Toushirou and Rangiku also followed them.

While Rukia was following Ichigo she looked at the machine that Kurotsuchi gave them. Their was nothing showing in the monitor that tells that Karin was around the District. 'Could it be that because of Ichigo's strong determination of finding Karin he was able to sense her reiatsu that even the machine that Kurotsuchi-taichou made can't detect.' thought Rukia. She looked at Ichigo's back then smiled a sad smile. 'I hope that Ichigo is right about this one.' thought Rukia.

While following Rukia and Ichigo. He was sure that the streets that they had ran at was the streets that will lead them to his house. 'Could it be that Kurosaki-san is heading to my house.' though Tachibana to his self. 'It can't be that the person that they are looking for is my little sister.' thought Tachibana with a worried expression on his face.

While following them, Toushirou was feeling nervous. 'Could it be that we had finally found Karin?' asked Toushirou his self. His gut feeling might have been right. He hoped that they will finally find Karin.

They had followed Ichigo for 10 minutes. They had reached the forest when suddenly Ichigo had stopped. They also stopped and looked where they were. In front of them their was a house. Their was a little boy sitting under the tree. Then suddenly the boy felt their presence then looked at him. Then the boy suddenly smiled then cheerfully yelled "ONIICHAN YOUR HERE!!! I thought you wouldn't come. It's been 2 days. We thought you were so busy to visit and decided not to visit." said the boy. The boy ran then hugged Tachibans. Tachibana smiled then said "Gome that I took to long. I was having a hard time deciding on what gift I should bring for everyone." Then they heard a familiar voice. "Ryou did Oniichan arrived." said the voice. Then someone came out of the house. Everyone was shocked especially Ichigo. In front of them was the girl that they had been looking for for many months. Her hair had grown but they was still sure that it was Karin. Ichigo stared at her then whispered "Karin."

Then the girl looked at everyone and then said "Welcome home Oniichan." "Tachibana smiled then said "Glad to be home Karin-chan." Then Karin looked at the people that were with her big brother. For some weird reason she felt as if they were familiar and that she knows who they are but it was impossible for it was the first time that she had seen them.

An orange haired guy caught her attention. He'd been staring at her since she came out of the house. She stared at then her head hurt a little then she felt sad while looking at him. She frowned then said "Oniichan you should have told us that there are people coming with you. We weren't able to buy enough food for 4 more people." said Karin with a frown. "I'm sorry about that Karin-chan. Don't worry about the food cause I bought some extra food on the way." said Tachibana smiling. Then he showed the food that he had bought on his way home. Karin approached him then took the food. "Nee Ryou let's go and cook. Oniichan please take care of them while we cook dinner." said Karin then she went inside the house with Ryou following her.

Tachibana looked at everyone. They were silent with a shock expression. He was confused then asked "Is their something wrong minna?" "Eie. It's just that we were shock to find Ichigo's Sister here." said Rukia. Tachibana raised his eyebrow then asked "Do you mean that Kurosaki-san's Sister is my little sister Karin?" Rukia nodded. "I see. Well, If you want please let's go inside so we can discuss about it with my Grandfather." said Tachibana. Then he went inside followed by everyone.

When they got inside they were greeted by a Tachibana's Grandfather. He was nice to everyone. Always smiling. They sat down at the table. While Toushirou sat beside the window. Rukia contacted everyone and told them that they had found Karin in District 46 and that they can go back to Seireitei if they wanted to or they can come to District 46. Kurotsuchi-Taichou's group decided to go back to Seireitei and will just wait for them to return to meet Ichigo's little sister. Byakuya's group were also the same saying that they still have to report to Yamamoto-Soutaichou and that Byakuya had something important to think about.

Everyone was sitting. Their was a serious atmosphere in the house. Rukia broke the silence then said "I never knew that Karin was living with you as your little sister Tachibana-san." "Hai. I didn't knew that the one that you were looking for is Karin-chan." said Tachibana. "So what are we going to do about this? Are we going to tell Karin about Ichigo or something?" asked Rangiku. Everyone became silent. Then Toushirou answered "If I remember correctly Karin had a strong amount of reiatsu when she was still alive. Then maybe we can convince her that she needs to go to the academy if she doesn't want to hurt the one she loves with her uncontrolled reiatsu." "We can tell her that but the thing is she can perfectly mask her reiatsu. Even I sometimes can't feel it. Even though when I first met her I can feel her strong reiatsu. I don't know where she learned masking her reiatsu. So I think it will be hard to convince her with just like that." said Tachibana. "Then what about we tell here that if she wants to protect her family she needs to become strong and the only way for to become stronger is by enrolling to Shinigami Academy." suggested Rukia. "We can use that but we know that she's a stubborn person." said Toushirou. "Hitsugaya-Taichou is right. Karin is a very stubborn girl. I'm also sure that she won't want to live Ojichan and Ryou-chan behind. She loves them so much. Especially Ryou his like a real little brother to her." said Tachibana. Then it was again silent.

Rukia looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo you hadn't said anything." said Rukia. Ichigo looked at Rukia then said "Gome. It's just that I feel happy that we had found Karin but at the same time I feel sad because she hadn't remembered me. When she saw as if it didn't affected her even a little. Could it be that because of her hate to me. She didn't wanted to remember me in her life her in Soul Society. Is that possible Rukia?" asked Ichigo. Rukia looked at Ichigo with a sad expression. She didn't know what to say to him to cheer him up. She knew that it was only 5% that Karin can still remember her life when she was still alive. It was rare in Soul Society for someone to fully remember their life when they were still alive. It usually takes a decade for one soul to remember some of their memories in their past life.

When she was about to say something Toushirou beated her by saying "Snap out of it Kurosaki. You knew that their was a big chance that she won't be able to remember you when you asked Yamamoto-Soutaichou to find your sister. Just be glad that she had been found. You can worry about that later." Ichigo looked at Toushirou then smiled a small smile then said "Arigatou Toushirou. Your right. I should worry about it later." "It's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you Kurosaki." said Toushirou. "Hai hai." said Ichigo. "Hitsugaya-Taichou's right Ichigo. Maybe Kurotsuchi-Taichou can help us or maybe when Karin see Yuzu and Isshin-san she will remember all of you." said Rukia. Then Ichigo smiled.

Tachibana's Grandfather looked at them all then said "If you are worrying about Karin not wanting to live this because of us it will not be that hard to convince her." Everyone looked at him. "What do you mean Ojichan?" asked Tachibana. "Well, In the past I had told Karin about Shinigami Academy. I told her that their will be a time that she will need to enroll their and study to become a shinigami. At first she told me that she didn't want to because of us. I told her that I will be perfectly fine by myself after all I've been living by myself for a long time so I'm used it to it. She had agreed when I told her about it. So she will some with you if Kyouki is the one who asks her." said Kyouki's Grandfather. "I see. But what about Ryou? I'm sure that she won't want to leave him." said Tachibana. "Don't worry about that. Ryou can enroll in the Shinigami Academy. Like Karin he have a strong reiatsu. So, getting in the Academy won't be hard for him." said Kyouki's Grandfather. Everyone was happy of what he had just said. It means that they won't have a hard time convincing her going with them to Seireitei. Ichigo smiled while looking at Karin's Necklace. Rukia looking at Ichigo also smiled. At last she had seen the real Ichigo come back. It seems that their search of Karin wasn't in vain. Now that they ha find her hopefully she will be able to recover her memories then everything will be back to normal.

At night

Karin and Ryou finished cooking and now everyone was eating dinner. After eating Dinner, Karin and Ryou washed the dishes. Tachibana told the both of them that when they are finished washing the dishes they need to join them for they have something important to tell her.

After washing the dishes everyone was sitting in the table. The atmosphere was tense. Tachibana told Karin and Ryou that he had decided that they need to enroll at the Shinigami Academy. Ryou jumped for joy for it was his dream to become a Shinigami. Karin only looked at her big brother then said "I understand Oniichan. So when are we leaving?" "Tomorrow so pack all the things that you need. I already told Ojichan about it and he had agreed." said Tachibana. "I see. Well, I gotta go now and pack my things." said Karin. Karin stood up. When she was about to leave. Ichigo yelled "Karin" Karin looked back at Ichigo then said "Hai Kurosaki-san?" Ichigo stood up then approached Karin. "Well theirs something that I want to give. It's the gift that your brother Tachibana bought for you as gift for your entrance to the Shinigami Academy." Ichigo lied. "Gift?" said Karin. "Hai." said Ichigo. Then he took out the Necklace and gave it to Karin. Karin stared at it. It looked familiar to her. She putted on her pocket then said "Arigatou." Then she left them and went to their room to pack her things. Ryou followed her. Rukia who was watching the whole time whispered "Ichigo."

Everyone went to sleep. Rukia, Rangiku, Toushirou, and Ichigo was sleeping at Kyouki's room. They were to tired so when they finished talking to Karin and Ryou they went to bed early. While Kyouki, their grandfather, Ryou, and Karin was sleeping at the other room. Everyone was sleeping except for Karin. She was looking at the moon while holding the necklace that was a gift for her from her Big Brother. Well that's what the orange haired guy told her. She had a feeling that he was lying and she can see it on his eyes. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that the necklace was really from the strawberry haired guy. She looked at it for the last time then putted on her neck. She went to sleep for they still need to wake up early. Tomorrow they will be going to Seireitei. She will be enrolling in the Academy with Ryou. She felt a little nervous. She looked at her bag. It seems that she will be forced to bring 'that' with her. Even though she didn't wanted to she didn't had a choice but bring 'it'. Then she went back to her place and decided to sleep.

**NOTE: YO!!!...I updated again...I typed the story that I had thought so that I won't be able to forget it...I'm also going to update on my Story Chain of Fate...I hope everyone liked it...Thank you for the Reviews nee...*muahugz*...^^...**


	6. update

Hi. I just want to say that I'm still going to update the story. I'm just busy with school and stuff. I'm going to try on updating this coming week and the week after. It will be my 1 week break then after that summer school will begin so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. I'm sorry for the slow update.

-Shiichan


	7. Update sorry

Hi I'm really sorry if updating really late. I was busy with school then i got sick and was busy because of holiday. I'm really really sorry for the slow update. The next chapter is already written on paper i just need to type it when i have time. I will try to post 2 or 3 chapter on BOND and Chain of Fate.

Also i want to ask the readers what you want to happen in the story. Also if you can give me some ideas or opinion on Karin's/Ai's Zanpaktou. Again really sorry for the late update. Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone. Hope you have a wonderful year this year.

Elzain.


	8. Announcement

Hello everyone,

I'm really sorry that i haven't updated for so long. *deep Bow* I have been busy with college and i had clinicals so that i can graduate. Now that i have graduated i will be doing the fanfics BOND and Chain of fate again. :) I hope everyone will continue to like the story. :) I will be starting to write the chapters and maybe i will update more than one chapters this month.^^. I am also writing original stories now. lol. I joined a group so i will be working between fanfics and original stories that i have with the group.^^.

Thank you for people who have continued to support BOND and Chain of Fate.^^.

If you have any opinion or questions you can PM me. :) I can now receive PM's lol. i didn't know it was in no i have changed it to yes so now i can receive PM's. :)

Take Care Everyone.^^.

-KanareKana


	9. karin Zapaktou

Hello Everyone,

This is the realease words for Karin's Zanpaktou:

Shinsou:

Death to the Soul Shinsou

Karasu Yuumei:

Soar in the Sky Karasu Yuumei

Spread your wings Karasu Yuumei

Kage no Ki:

Rule the Darkness Kage no Ki

Roam into the Darkness Kage no Ki

Stalk into the Night Kage no Ki

the last 2 releaser words for Kage no ki sounds the same but i will just add it. Do tell me what everyone's opinion is. :)


End file.
